


Unconscious

by Blue_Plasma_Blast



Series: Whumptober 2019 [10]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Plasma_Blast/pseuds/Blue_Plasma_Blast
Summary: Taken from 200 fan shots in an attempt to bring back memories of old chapters. Inspired by the whumptober prompt 'Unconscious'. October 10th, Unconscious. Hiccup and Toothless are traveling around Berk when a storm hits and they are both attacked by a Skrill. Unable to get to Gothi for Hiccup's wounds, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are the only ones who may be able to help him.





	Unconscious

The lights in the sky were starting to dim. Trees swayed as Hiccup walked through the forest of Berk. The sixteen year old boy avoided obstacles such a fallen trees and large stones with his night fury at his side. The grass was a dark brown and a hail storm was approaching.

Hiccup and Toothless were trying to make it back to their home. Unfortunately the approaching storm was already starting to rain down on them.

"We-we've got to find somewhere to stay tonight bud. A-A cave o-or s-something." Toothless heard the discomfort in his rider's tone and held his wings above Hiccup's head in an attempt to shield the shivering, soaked boy from the rain.

Suddenly, the sound of a growl sounded nearby. Hiccup spun around on his heels and looked around. He knew very well what kind of a dragon made that sound.

"Toothless we've got to go. You can't go head-to-head with a Skrill." Toothless wouldn't budge, and that would be his fault. The night fury continued to growl and kept Hiccup behind him. Unfortunately the sound of rain and hail falling around them caused the night fury's sensitive hearing to mistake itself. The roar was coming from behind them.

Before another second could go by Hiccup heard a shriek. His body stiffened and he had no idea what had just happened. Something in the back of his mind knew he'd been attacked but the teenage dragon trainer didn't even register his own body hitting the soaked ground below. The sound of Toothless' worried roar combined with the sound of the battle between a Night Fury and a Skrill echoed in his ringing ears before he fell into blackness.

Hiccup woke up and tried to sit up but it felt as if a hundred rocks were holding him down. His eyes fluttered open but all he saw was darkness. His form began shaking and it wasn't from the cold. He was on the brink of having a panic attack. Then two rough hands pressed down on his shaking shoulders and he yelped.

"Easy Hiccup. We've got you." Hiccup's blinded eyes widened and he opened his dry mouth. He tried to speak but found himself unable to. The sounds of Ruffnut and Tuffnut's voices began bickering with each other before Hiccup could feel the presence of a cup of water being pressed to his mouth.

"Common H you need to drink this." Tuffnut's voice pulled Hiccup out of his panic. The boy opened his mouth and shyly accepted the drink offered to him. He immediately found himself grateful for the small amount of water and tried to move once more. His fingers could twitch but that was it. Pain surged through his back and legs, especially the spot just above his metal prosthetic.

"What happened to you Hiccup?" Ruffnut asked rather loudly and Hiccup found his head throbbing.

"I-I think I was shot by the Skrill. Where's Toothless? Where are we? Also, is there anyone else in here? Something screwed up with my eyes."

Tuffnut moved back and threw his hands in the air. "Whoaaaa H. That's a lot of questions my fine fellow. Give me a second to think." Hiccup could then hear the sound of Ruff smacking her brother's helmet.

"Oh shut up you mutton-head. We both know you're not that stupid. As for your questions Hiccup, Toothless is asleep. Barch had to carry him in here. We saw the Skrill pretty beat up but it flew off before we could do anything. I've never seen Toothless that angry. Also we're in a cave. It's hailing too much for even our comfort. Think I said that right. Oh yeah! There's no one here other than us. Finally as for your eyes...what do you mean they're screwed up?"

Hiccup sighed. At least Toothless was safe. The Night Fury deserved the rest. "I can't see. Something happened and it's all black to me. It has to do with something involving my impact with the ground."

Ruff and Tuff looked beyond confused for a moment before simply shrugging their shoulders. "Alright. What can we get for you?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup raised his eyebrow. When had he ever heard the twins offering to help someone without their own benefit being the reward?

"Uh n-not really. Why are you two being so nice to me? Is there a Loki going on that I'm not predicting? If there is, you know pranking a blinded peg-leg really is a new low."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut snickered before suddenly looking dead serious. Of course Hiccup himself couldn't see the expressions. "For one, we wouldn't prank you while you're injured H. Stoick would kill us." Ruffnut began.

"As for the 'us being nice part' I really have no idea." Tuffnut continued. "Just feeling loyal and selfless all a sudden." Hiccup smiled and sighed deeply.

"Thanks guys. I mean it." Both the twins nodded with wide grins.

The next day the twins and Toothless helped Hiccup home. He spent weeks healing and had lost feeling in his left leg where the pain was the worst. Luckily Gothi was able to help him with exercises that allowed him to walk again. As for his eyes, the boy's sight eventually came back but he found it hard to read. Gothi had no real solution for the damage, but Hiccup himself invented a way to write using bumps in a piece of copper. He'd write with a toothpick. Far sight was okay for him, but up close everything became distorted. Gothi and Stoick had told the boy that the damage was caused by a head injury and the lightning that struck him.

The Skrill was nowhere to be found and Hiccup found himself in a whole new world of challenges. At least he had new friends now. After all, Ruffnut and Tuffnut had proved that they were more loyal and intelligent than they claimed to be, but just had some odd type of pride that prevented them from showing their good sides.


End file.
